


wanted: roommate

by pabottokhae



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, a bit of chaerji, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae
Summary: Ryujin had been looking for a decent roommate. Lia was days away from becoming homeless.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	wanted: roommate

> **Looking for a new roommate:**
> 
> **\- Male or female, I don’t really care as long as you pay on time**
> 
> **\- Rent is ₩200,000**
> 
> **\- We’ll split the household chores**
> 
> **\- oh and I live with two cats, just a heads up**
> 
> **Send me a message if you’re interested, I’ll send the address so you can see the place for yourself and we can talk about having visitors over and other things you want as your terms.**

Ryujin posted her 4th listing for a new roommate a few days ago. She was actually on the verge of giving up so she didn’t care if her post looked desperate, because she is, in fact, desperate. Heck, she even lowered the rate and considered having a male roommate, all she needs now is someone decent to be it.

After working hard and saving up for years after college, Ryujin successfully took out a loan last year and that’s how she got her own place already, a two-bedroom apartment. Her first intention with the spare room was to make it her walk-in closet, but then she realized, just weeks after moving in that it was impractical because (1) she’d have to actually buy more clothes for that, and (2) she has no money to buy more clothes for that.

So now, she’s renting out the other room for extra income, to pay for the mortgage.

But she did not know how frustrating it was to live with strangers. She thought it’d be easy because she used to live in a dorm back in her college years since it was closer to her university before, but then it came to her that it probably went well because she was roommates with her childhood friend, Chaeryeong.

It’s only been a year and now she’s already went through three roommates. The first one always went home drunk and ignored her chore duties, when Ryujin confronted about it, she just cursed at her then left to drink again. Evidently, Ryujin kicked her out. The second one unfortunately turned out to be bad to her cats even when she earlier claimed she liked cats, so Ryujin had to kick her out as well. The third one was just weird, she would always lock herself in her room, never went out unless she was going to the bathroom and to get food. And though, she did her share of chores and fed Ryujin’s cats, Ryujin felt unsafe around her and later confirmed when one day, her roommate was out and she went inside her room to tidy up for her because she’s feeling like it as a token of appreciation. But as soon as she stepped in, she found all sorts of weird and traumatic things. Ryujin didn’t care if they were fake but Ryujin managed to kick her out as well.

A few minutes after she posted the listing, she received a message, from someone she was least expecting, Lia.

_hey, saw your post. I’m interested, am I qualified? :)_

Her heart pounded so hard. Lia, her college crush, asking if she can be her roommate. Ryujin knows it’s crazy and that it’s been a while since they last talked, so why was her heart so excited? She thought her feelings already subsided when they both confessed to each other.

She considered pretending she didn’t receive the message because who knows what will happen to her heart when Lia actually becomes her roommate? But she knew she needed someone to occupy it soon, or else it’d mean many overtime for her at work, just so she can keep up with her ideal budget. She decided to reply.

 _Of course._ _Are you free any time soon_? _You can come over and see the place. And we_ _can_ _talk about your terms and stuff._

Ryujin didn’t expect call from Lia as a reply. She panicked and her hands almost betrayed her by losing grip on her phone but she overcame it and managed to take the call. “H-hey Lia-yah..”

_“Long time no talk, Ryujin-ah.”_

_‘_ ”Yeah. Erm. Haha so, when are you free to look at the place?”

 _“Actually, I don’t really care what it looks like. I just need to move quick, my landlord’s kicking me out already. He has new tenants coming next week.”_ She can tell Lia was pouting.Today was a Wednesday so that means Lia only had a few days before becoming homeless.

“Oh, contract ended?” Ryujin face-palmed. _Stupid, of course her contract ended, her landlord already found new tenants too._

 _“Yep. Are you willing to take me in that fast?_ _I know it’s pressing time.”_ _Lia laughed._

Ryujin laughed too. _“_ No, no, it’s okay. Of course, I’ll take you. It’s you after all.” Ryujin bit her tongue for that. _Calm your heart, Ryujin._

 _“Are you sure??_ _??” Lia’s surprised tone was evident. “I_ _can send the deposit now if you’re sure. Just tell me your account number.”_

Ryujin took a deep breath before answering. “Yeah. I’ll send it to you, along with the address.”

 _“Ohmygod, Ryujin_ _,_ _I love you_ _!_ _You’re a lifesaver_ _, really!!”_

Ryujin awkwardly chuckled. “Yea…sure.”

* * *

Ryujin’s been pacing her apartment living room for the past hour. Lia was arriving any minute, to move in. Ryujin doesn’t know why she’s panicking anyway, she’s been looking for a decent roommate and Lia was looking for a new place because her contract at her old one was finished, so becoming roommates was only natural. They were friends too anyway, despite _that past._

She plopped herself on the couch, one of her cats immediately went on her lap, asking for petting. “Byul-ah. Why am I so nervous?” Byul just stared at her.

“Byul-ah, what about we say, you don’t want her as a new butler?” Ryujin was going insane, trying to convince her cat that. Byul just looked at her as she stroked him. “Fine. I know you’re sick of me and in need of a new butler.” Byul blinked, Ryujin looked at the cat skeptically.

* * *

Chaeryeong, wasn’t even much of a help when she and Ryujin met the night before. “I don’t see how this is a problem, Ryu.” Chaeryeong said, taking in one grilled meat at a time. They met for drinks and barbeque. “You’ve been looking for a roommate and now you’ve found one, someone you know too. Shouldn’t you be happy?”

“But…but…it’s Lia…” Ryujin said in a small voice, which was so unlikely of her. Chaeryeong raised a brow. “Is this because you guys once confessed to each other?” Chaeryeong hit the jackpot, Ryujin just gulped. “So, this ** **is**** about that.”

“But I thought it was just like a small crush between you two? You said it wasn’t serious and that’s why you’re still friends and all?” Chaeryeong continued asking.

It wasn’t helping Ryujin’s nerves at all. “Yeah, that we did…”

Ryujin and Lia met each other during their at a party during their college days. The two instantly clicked that night so they exchanged numbers and all. They met a few times too, for a bunch of friendly study dates. But there was one particular time that Ryujin will never forget. It was after their finals and she and Lia both agreed to meet up for dinner and drinks after, to celebrate getting through finals. It might have been the alcohol’s doing but that night the two confessed to one another.

“So what are you so nervous about?” Chaeryeong brought her back from her mini flashback. Ryujin took a deep breath, she knew it was better to admit it now than regret later on. “What if I still like her after all? What if my feelings never went away? What if it’s wasn’t just a small crush and I’m really bitter than we’re just friends?” She looked at Chaeryeong, dead in the eyes. She was about to let the topic go but Chaeryeong suddenly smiled at her, teasingly.

“Then you get a roommate and soon, a girlfriend. She’s not taken, is she?” She smacked Chaeryeong immediately for that remark. “I’m serious. Lia and I stayed friends even after we both confessed to liking each other, but we’re only casual friends. We didn’t really meet each other much after that, because we were busy getting ready for the real world…we just…stayed..in contact…”

Chaeryeong didn’t say anything, she just ate and stared at her, making her more nervous. “What?”

“Ryujin, you’ve never been nervous like this before.”

“What?”

“I mean, you’ve liked other girls before. Heck, you’re even friends with some of your exes. I know, because I’ve met all of them.” Ryujin looked at her all, confused. “What’s your point?”

“I guess what I’m saying is, you’ve never really introduced Lia to me. You were always so adamant about me meeting her. Keeping her all to yourself.”

“So?”

”So, is Lia like the real deal?” Ryujin kept mum and drank the remaining soju.

Meanwhile, that same night, Lia was busy packing the last of her things with the help of her best friend, Yeji. She was moving into Ryujin’s apartment tomorrow. “So, who’s the unlucky roommate? Anyone I know?”

Lia rolled her eyes but answered anyway. “Yea, it’s Ryujin.”

Yeji stopped packing and looked at Lia, all shocked. “No way. You guys still talk?” Lia nodded. Yeji went to her and made Lia face her. “Lia, this is the same Ryujin you confessed to, right?” Lia nodded. “The same Ryujin who confessed to you as well?” Lia nodded again and asked, “Yes, Yeji. There’s only one Ryujin in my life and that is her. Why are so hyped about it?”

“Umm??? Maybe because you told me she’s your first real love.”

Lia paused, she did say that. “Yeah…” Yeji crossed her arms. “Am I missing something here? Are you two actually a couple now? That’s why you’re moving in with her?”

Lia smacked Yeji. “Yeji, I’m literally days away before becoming homeless. I just happen to chance upon her post looking for a roommate so I gave it a shot and she said yes.”

“Oh, right. Contract ended, new tenants soon and all that.” Yeji scratched the back of her head while Lia went back to packing.

“Are you nervous?”

“I don’t know. Should I be? We’re friends and it’s in the past anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Yeji said, getting back to packing as well. “Yeah.” Lia hummed. _It’s all in the past….right?_

* * *

The doorbell rang and Ryujin, who was buried under her two cats, was back to panicking. _She’s here._

Ryujin carefully set her cats aside but they followed her, brushing against her legs as she went to open the door. She almost tripped thanks to Dal-ie (or is it because she’s trembling?) but she managed to open the door without accidents.

“Heyyyyy….” Ryujin greeted, as soon as she saw Lia surrounded by her things. Lia smiled and approached her for a hug. “Ryujin-ahhhhh.”

Ryujin hugged her back. “Let’s get your things inside, shall we?” She said after breaking off the hug. She feels all weird inside. Lia just nodded and they began putting Lia’s things inside. “Was finding the place hard?” Ryujin asked while carrying Lia’s bag inside. Lia shook her head, “Nope! My work is actually a few blocks away from here. It’s such a blessing.”

“Oh, that’s good then.” Ryujin answered.

“Omg, is this Dal-ie?” Lia spotted the cat lying on the couch, looking at her. She approached and pet Dal. Ryujin just watched, Dal was actually shy around strangers, but she’s accepting Lia’s petting just fine for someone she’s just met. “I’ve seen your posts, I’ve always wanted to meet them.”

“Aaaaah you’re too cute.” Dal just moved so Lia can pet her better, Lia swooned. Byul, the other cat approached as well. Ryujin raised a brow. “I can tell they like you already.” Ryujin said, settling beside Lia. “Dal’s actually shy around strangers but I can’t say the same for Byul, he’s a sucker for pets, so he’ll approach anyone.”

Lia’s eyes glistened. “Awwww, I like you too.” She buried her face in Dal’s tummy, while her left hand is petting Byul.

Ryujin’s just quiet. _why are my cats giving lia roommate plus points already??_ She feels betrayed.

* * *

It’s been exactly a month after Ryujin and Lia started living together and Lia’s living up to Ryujin’s expectations for a roommate, if not more.

Lia does her share of chores diligently, maybe even more because she’s actually at home more than Ryujin because her work is nearer. She also doesn’t forget to feed the cats and spend time with them, to the point where Ryujin is starting to feel all the more betrayed by Byul-ie and Dal-ie whenever she comes home and finds them with Lia on the couch, they used to welcome her when she arrives but now they’re hanging out with Lia.

And most importantly, since Lia arrives home earlier than Ryujin, she prepares dinner, for the both of them and in return, Ryujin’s the one who prepares breakfast because she wakes up earlier.

“So how’s the married life?” Chaeryeong teased. Chaeryeong kidnaped Ryujin right after her work ended. Chaeryeong’s reason was because she says Ryujin’s forgotten all about her ever since Lia moved in. “Why’re you so restless? You’ve been looking at the time ever since I fetched you.” Chaeryeong was driving them to their favorite restaurant for dinner but can’t help but notice that Ryujin was uneasy about something in the passenger seat. “Hold on, I’ll just call Lia.” Ryujin said and dialed Lia, Chaeryeong nodded. “Sure.”

“Hello?”

 _“Oh Ryujin-ah, I was just finishing preparing dinner. Why?”_ Chaeryeong didn’t mean to eavesdrop their call, but she forgot to turn the radio on so it was easier to hear Lia from Ryujin’s phone.

“Oh, um. Just calling to say I’m not eating dinner at home tonight...”

 _“Oh. Okay…”_ Chaeryeong can hear the disappointment in Lia’s voice even if it was faint. _“Overtime at work?”_

“Nah, Chaeryeong fetched me, we’re eating dinner together. Haha sorry, I would’ve told you earlier so you wouldn’t have made dinner for me as well but she surprised me too.”

_“It’s alright. Haha enjoy dinner. Say hi to Chaeryeong for me.”_

“Will do.”

_“See you at home then~”_

“See you.”

The call ended. Chaeryeong smiled while raising both her brows, Ryujin noticed. “What’s with that look on your face?”

Chaeryeong chuckled before asking again. “So, how is the **married** life, Ryujin-ah?”, only this time, she emphasized the word ‘married’.

Ryujin rolled her eyes at her but still answered. “Lia’s the perfect roommate. I don’t think I could ask for more.” Chaeryeong nodded but her eyes were trained on the road. “Tell me more, you were all nervous about it before.”

Ryujin thought about it for a while but still told Chaeryeong everything ever since Lia moved in. But it seems that it made Chaeryeong tease her more. “Ohmygod, you guys are so domestic. I love it.”

Ryujin just sighed. “We’re just roommates, Chaeryeong.”

Chaeryeong spared her a quick glance and smiled at her. “Sure, Ryu. Tell that to your past roommates, including me.”

* * *

Ryujin didn’t expect that dinner with Chaeryeong would finish this late, but she let it be because she did miss her best friend too, they had a lot of catching up to do anyway. It was almost midnight when Chaeryeong dropped her off, thankfully it was a Friday night and that means no work tomorrow.

Ryujin entered the apartment and immediately saw Lia sleeping on the couch with the two cats. She smiled at the sight, she even took a snap. But then later frowned when she realized Lia might’ve waited up for her, seeing how the TV wasn’t even turned on.

“Lia-yah…” She carefully poked Lia’s forehead to wake her up and thankfully, Lia did, but barely. She tired to open her eyes, “Ryujinie?”

Ryujin smiled. “Hey, it’s late. Go sleep in your room.”

Lia nodded and Ryujin was about to walk away, since the other was already awake, but Lia suddenly threw her hands in the air. Ryujin looked at her, confused. “Carry me to the bed.“ Lia mumbled before putting her hands back down,

Ryujin gulped, was Lia sleep talking? She leaned down and poked Lia again. “Y-yah…wake up.”

What happened next, Ryujin wasn’t sure how. It all happened so fast right in front of her eyes. All she knows is, Lia has wrapped her arms around Ryujin’s neck, almost pulling Ryujin down towards her but thankfully Ryujin stopped herself from being pulled down. “L..lia-yah…”

“Carry me, Ryu…” Lia mumbled again. Ryujin sighed. _So she is sleep talking…_ “Okay. I will but you have to sit up first. Come on.” She tried tugging on Lia to help her sit up but it was a failed attempt. Lia wouldn’t budge.

Ryujin had no choice but to carry Lia to her room as if she’s carrying a koala. Surprisingly, Lia wrapped herself around Ryujin perfectly fine. “Hmm, Ryujiniee..”

She carefully carried Lia, trying not trip over the cats as she went and trying so hard to calm her heart. Lia smells so good and it’s driving her crazy how it’s only a few steps but it seems like it’s taking her forever to reach Lia’s room.

Her heart was about to jump out of her chest, she could only wish that Lia can’t feel it and wake up, but Lia tightening her embrace on Ryujin was not helping at all.

Thankfully, she reached Lia’s bed and gently laid Lia down, she finally exhaled, unaware that she was even holding her breath. She hastily tucked Lia in and walked out of Lia’s room, afraid that the more time she spends in Lia’s room, the higher the probability that Lia might pull her into bed with her.

Ryujin closed her bedroom door after her and leaned her back against it. She put a hand over her chest. _Be still, my heart…_

* * *

The next morning, Ryujin was up busy preparing breakfast that she didn’t realize that Lia had woken up already and that she was beside her watching her.

“Looks delicious.” Lia commented and Ryujin jumped up in surprise. “Y-yah! Don’t creep on me like that…”

Lia laughed. “Good morning, Ryu.”

Ryujin regained her composure and went back to cooking. “Morning..”

Lia went over to the counter and poured herself a cup of water. “Say, Ryujin-ah.” Ryujin kept her eyes on the fried rice she was making and avoided Lia’s gaze. “Hm?”

“How’d I end up in my room last night? I remember waiting up for you on the couch with Byul-ie and Dal-ie…”

Ryujin gulped. “Oh, I woke you up and you walked to your room.” She lied.

Lia drank her water and slowly nodded. “Really?”

“Yeah, why’d you ask?”

“Nothing, I just had a vague dream of you carrying me to bed.” Lia said, nonchalantly. Ryujin was so surprised and couldn’t bare the thought of Lia finding out that dream was real, so she suddenly coughed, alarming Lia. “Yah, are you okay? Here, drink some water.” She offered her cup.

Ryujin wanted to say no but she didn’t want Lia getting ideas so she just drank from it. “Thanks.” She said, handing the cup back to Lia, Lia took it from her, smiling. She raised a brow at Lia. “What?”

Lia didn’t stop smiling and just shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Um…okay..I’m almost done cooking, mind setting the table?” Lia just nodded.

* * *

Lia was watching TV on the couch with Byul-ie while Ryujin was doing _some work_ at the kitchen table with Dal-ie.

Ryujin actually didn’t take any work home, she was just not sure how she can handle being close to Lia after what happened last night and this morning. Ryujin only realized during breakfast that maybe the reason why Lia was smiling suspiciously at her earlier was because when she drank from Lia’s cup, it actually was an indirect kiss. Ryujin shook her head. _I shouldn’t even be thinking this. She’s my roommate. We’re just roommates._

Ryujin has just been typing random words on her laptop for the past hour and now she’s thinking maybe she should’ve just stayed inside her room, where Lia couldn’t see her. Maybe she should grab her things now, Lia’s now looking, is she?

“Hey, Ryu?” Lia called and Ryujin quickly looked over to her, suspiciously. “Hm?”

Lia blinked and Ryujin broke into cold sweat. She softly chuckled. “Lia…why?”

“Do you mind if Yeji visits later today? She’s bugging me about coming over.” Lia raised her phone, facing it towards Ryujin’s direction to show a conversation thread, that Ryujin can’t read anyway because she’s a good few meters away.

“Oh. Yea, sure. I’m actually going out to see Chaeryeong later today too.” Ryujin said, even if she and Chaeryeong never made plans.

“Oh.” Lia’s face screamed disappointed. Ryujin noticed and gulped. “…why?”

“Do you think you can invite Chaeryeong over instead?”

“Huh?”

“Yeji actually wants to meet you, officially.”

“Oooh.” Ryujin slowly nodded. “okay…I’ll ask Chaeryeong if she can come over instead.”

Lia finally smiled and nodded. Then she typed a reply on her phone before bringing her attention back to the TV. Ryujin on the other hand, began taking her things and went to her room to call Chaeryeong. _Pick up, pick up, pick_ _it_ _up chaeeeee_

“CHAE!!”

_“W_ _hat? You miss me already?”_

“Chae…I’m in trouble.”

 _“_ _W_ _hat? What kind of trouble?”_

“Lia.”

_“_ _Ooo_ _h, the wifey. Waddup”_

Ryujin rolled her eyes, began thinking that maybe telling Chaeryeong to come over would be a mistake. But then again, she already lied to Lia.

“Chaeryeong, seriously. I need your help.”

_“whaaaat”_

“Can you come over here?”

_“Oooooh you’re finally letting me meet Lia???”_

Ryujin groaned. “Listen. Lia’s friend Yeji, is coming over so I told Lia it’s okay because I’ll be out because I had prior plans with you instead. But then she went, _Yeji actually wants to meet you, officially._ So I told her I’d invite you over instead of meeting outside.”

She heard Chaeryeong laugh. “Chaeryeong please.” Chaeryeong wasn’t responding but still laughing. “Chaeryyyyyy.” She whined.

 _“Okay, okay.”_ Chaeryeong finally stopped laughing. _“Alright_ _._ _But you owe me.”_

“Yes. Anything you want, Chae. Just name it.”

_“I don’t have anything in mind yet but you owe me, okay?”_

The call ended. Ryujin’s eyes landed on Dal, who was just on her bed staring at her. She pouted at the cat. “This is all your fault, Dal-ah.” But the cat couldn’t be bothered and just looked away from Ryujin.

* * *

Chaeryeong was walking up to Ryujin’s apartment complex when she noticed someone was walking at a similar pace, just behind her. It was in broad daylight and she doubts it’s someone dangerous but she still wanted to be sure. So she abruptly stopped walking. The person behind her stopped as well. _Gotcha_

She turned around to look at the person and realized it was a her, and this girl was genuinely surprised at her as well. “I swear, I’m going the same way too.” The girl immediately said, while having her hands in the air.

Chaeryeong thought the girl was cute so she just laughed. “Okay. I believe you, but only because you’re cute.” She winked. The girl blinked and nodded slowly. “O-oh. Thanks...”

The two unconsciously walked together after that. “Do you live here?” Chaeryeong asked, the girl shook her head and smiled. “No, I’m just visiting someone.”

“Me too. I’m Chaeryeong by the way.” Chaeryeong held her hand out, the girl shook it. “Yeji.”

Chaeryeong’s eyes widened. “Yeji? As in Lia’s friend who’s coming over today?” Yeji was dumbfounded. “H-how…?”

Chaeryeong laughed. “I’m Ryujin’s friend.” and only then did Yeji realize that the name sounded familiar. “Oooh!!! Chaeryeong! Right…Lia said Ryujin’s friend was coming over too.”

“So.” / “So.”

The two spoke at the same time. They chuckled.

“What’s Lia been telling you about Ryujin?” / “What’s Ryujin been telling you about Lia?”

They spoke at the same time again. The two smiled and it only meant one thing. “So, feelings are still strong and mutual, huh?” Yeji was the one to ask, Chaeryeong nodded.

They were already in front of the Ryujin and Lia’s apartment door, Chaeryeong took the liberty to knock.

Lia was the one who opened the door, Ryujin was in the kitchen finishing preparing their food. “Oh!” was the only thing Lia could say at first, she did not except thee two to arrive together. “You must be Chaeryeong. Nice to meet you.”

Chaeryeong smiled and nodded. “Nice to finally meet you, Lia-ssi.”

“It’s Chaeryeong??” Ryujin shouted from the kitchen. “It’s the two of them!” Lia shouted back.

Lia smiled at them and let them in. “How are you two coming together?” Ryujin’s head was popping out from the kitchen doorway to see.

The two looked at each other and smiled. “We met up front.” Yeji said.

* * *

To say that the afternoon visit from Yeji and Chaeryeong was awkward for her, would be an understatement for Ryujin. However, she never thought Lia would agree and would even be the one to bring it up after the two left.

“What’s up with those two?” Lia asked, they were now sitting side by side on the couch, each had a cat on their lap. Their friends left after dinner, refusing to have a movie marathon with Lia while Ryujin had no choice because she lives there and it was just a Saturday evening.

Ryujin nodded. “I know, right? And they just met today!!!”

Chaeryeong and Yeji couldn’t get enough of each other, they were flirting and were actually touchy with each other that Ryujin and Lia couldn’t say anything.

“Are you sure they just met today?” Ryujin asked, Lia nodded.

It was impossible for them to meet before anyway, Yeji went to a different college but was classmates with Lia from pre-school up until high school.

Ryujin glanced over Lia’s direction and saw that Lia was already invested in the movie, so she decided to divert her attention to it as well. She found it cute, how Lia was so immersed watching the film when she just said earlier, while convincing Ryujin to watch with her, that it would be her hundredth time to watch the movie series. Ryujin thought this Harry Potter series probably meant a lot to her.

Halfway through the third film, the two were beginning to cozy up to one another. Lia was already leaning against Ryujin while the latter was too immersed in watching that she didn’t mind. It was already past midnight and they were determined to finish the series, if it weren’t for sleepiness kicking in.

Now, they’re just two bodies, wrapped around one another, asleep on the couch while the series still continued playing on the TV.

* * *

The next morning, the two would have still be asleep if it weren’t for Byul-ie stepping on them, waking them up slowly. It was time to be fed.

Ryujin slightly moved, feeling the weight of her cat on her. “Oh, Byul-ah…”

She was calm until she realized Lia was cuddled up to her, slowly waking up as well due to Ryujin’s movement. “Morning, Ryu…”

Ryujin gulped. “O-oh…M-morning…”

Lia sat up and Byul approached her, rubbing his body against her. Lia picked him up and babied him. “Oh, you’re hungry? Sorry, mommy’s late. Let’s go get you food now, huh? Dal-ah, let’s go.” Lia stood up and went to feed the two cats. Dal was following her too.

Ryujin just blinked. She didn’t know what to make of what just happened. _We fell asleep together on the couch…we even cuddled and did she just call herself byul’s mom??? and Dal actually followed her????????? How is she so casual and comfortable about this all??????????_

Ryujin just continued to watch Lia and it’s honestly scaring her how much it’s making her feel it’s home; Lia watching the two eat, even telling Dal to finish her food when Dal looked at her. Why did it feel like Lia really belonged here?

Ryujin stood up and went to the kitchen. She wasn’t in the right mind to cook breakfast so she just grabbed milk from the fridge and some cereal and settled on the dining table to eat. Lia joined her shortly.

“Hey. Ryujin-ah.” Lia called, Ryujin looked at her. “Huh?”

“Are you okay? I’ve been calling you since earlier.” Lia looked really concerned.

“Oh…you did? Sorry…” Ryujin sheepishly smiled and looked away from Lia and to her bowl of cereal.

“Yea, I was asking if you wanna finish the movie since we fell asleep.”

“Oh.” Ryujin looked at her spoonful of cereal with widened eyes. “Uh no, I, uhhh have to do something….”

Lia looked at her weirdly but let it slide. “Okay, we can just finish it sometime soon then.”

“Uh-huh.” Ryujin said, hurrying to finish her cereal. Lia wanted to tell her to slow down, but she felt like Ryujin would just ignore her anyway. Once Ryujin was done eating, she excused herself and went to her room and didn’t come out all day.

 _What’s with her?_ Lia thought, looking at Ryujin’s door.

* * *

It’s been two weeks since then and Ryujin’s been spending overtime at work, leaving Lia to eat dinner alone. Lia didn’t mind at first because she knew Ryujin’s job was demanding. But when Lia started waking up to no sign of Ryujin in the apartment and just a prepared breakfast for her. She knew something was up.

“Ryujin’s avoiding me.” Lia said to Yeji, who was again visiting. “How do you know?”

Lia held her phone up, showing Yeji her conversation thread with Ryujin.

Apr 29

Overtime at work. Won’t eat dinner at apt.

5:02 PM

Okay. Don’t skip dinner tho~

5:08 PM

Apr 30

Wont eat dinner at apt. Overtime again

5:06 PM

ok but don’t skip dinner, ok?

5:07 PM

Apr 31

Overtime

5:03 PM

Okay..

5:05 PM

May 1

Wont eat at the apt

5:06 PM

May 4

Wont eat dinner at apt. Overtime again

5:00 PM

Today

Overtime again today

4:47 PM

Ok. I’ve just arrived home. Yeji’s coming over in a bit btw

4:48 PM

cool

4:59 PM

Hey make sure you eat even if you’re working, okay?

5:01 PM

“Yikes. Why?” Yeji said. They were eating dinner together. Lia shrugged her shoulders. “Beats me. She’s been like that since the weekend you and Chaeryeong came over.” Lia said.

“Did something happen between the two of you when we left? Did you two fight?”

“Nothing, really. We just watched Harry Potter, fell asleep on the couch together then we woke up the next morning and then she’s been like that.”

Yeji raised an brow. “…did you snore really bad or something”

“I doubt that, you know how I sleep.” Lia said, Yeji nodded. “Anyway I’m just worried because I have to leave for two weeks because of work soon. But seeing how’s she’s spending so much time at work recently, I can’t even bring myself to tell her. At this rate, I may as well just text her about it.”

“Do it over the weekend?”

“I can’t. She’s also out during weekends. Last weekend, she said she’ll be staying over at Chaeryeong’s and left me here alone for two days.” Lia pouted.

The two of them became quiet for a while and just ate.

“I just don’t get it. Why is she suddenly avoiding me?” Lia asked out of frustration.

* * *

Ryujin was devastated. Her entire floor at the office we’re asked to leave work early because of maintenance. Now, she’s at her apartment and it’s only 4pm.

She wanted to meet up with Chaeryeong so that she wouldn’t be eating at home again but it seems that Chaeryeong now tired of her and only scolded her for using her in avoiding Lia.

So she’s at home, trying to work at the dining table when Lia arrived a little past five o’clock. The cats left Ryujin’s side and went to the door to welcomed Lia. Ryujin pouted at them. _I see how it is byul-ie, dal-ie…._

“Oh??? You’re here early?” Lia asked, after greeting the cats. Ryujin nodded. “No overtime today?” Lia asked again, Ryujin shook her head. “No, our floor had maintenance.”

Lia nodded. “I’ll just change clothes then prepare dinner, okay?”

“Oh…no need…I won’t-” Ryujin said in a small voice. Lia shook her head. “No, you need to eat.” She said and proceeded to her room to change so she can prepare dinner as soon as possible, she had to talk to Ryujin about her work trip too.

Ryujin couldn’t do anything but eat what Lia prepared, not when Lia deliberately prepared rice for two and all her favorite side dishes. Lia’s really a great cook, she’s not denying that and it’s not the reason why she’s been avoiding her.

She’s been avoiding Lia because she’s afraid that her feelings might show and it might weird out Lia who’s just trying to be a good roommate to her.

“Ryujin, are you crying?”

Ryujin did not realize that. _Why is her cooking so delicious, I could eat this for the rest of my life…._ “I’m not…crying..”

“Ryujin there’s literally tears coming down your cheeks. Hold on, I’ll get some tissu-”

“No, no it’s okay.” Ryujin said, while wiping her tears away with her shirt. “It’s just…work. Just stressing me out recently, sorry.” She reasoned out.

Lia nodded and realized that she should tell Ryujin now. “Hey, um. Ryu?”

Ryujin looked at Lia. “Ye?”

“I have to leave soon.” Lia said, in all seriousness. Ryujin’s eyes widened, she put her spoon down. “W-what? Why? What about Byul and Dal???”

Lia’s forehead creased. “What do you mean? They have you.”

“But you’re their mommy? Why are you leaving???”

Lia looked at her all confused. “It’s for work, Ryujin-ah. I have to.”

Ryujin pouted but she wasn’t looking at Lia anymore, _I guess nothing I can do about that…_ “okay…When are you leaving?”

Lia was trying to read Ryujin’s expression but she just couldn’t understand why the girl was being like this. “I’m leaving next week.”

“Oh. That soon huh.”

“Hey…” Lia started, softly. “Sorry, I couldn’t really tell you these past few days because you’re always at work…”

Ryujin just nodded. _It was my fault after all._ “Okay.”

Lia looked at her, still confused. _Why is she so emotional? Is work really stressing her out? Maybe I should ask my work to reconsider my role at the trip…._

They finished dinner in silence. Ryujin volunteered to do the dishes so Lia could rest. Ryujin did not want Lia to leave, not now or ever. So thought she’d at least say her piece, before it’s all too late.

As Lia was doing her nightly skin care routine, she heard a knock on her door. She went and opened it, revealing a pouting teary-eyed Ryujin carrying two cats. “Omygod. Ryujin, are you okay??” The cats broke free from Ryujin’s arms and entered Lia’s room.

“Can you not leave? They’re going to miss you…” Ryujin said, looking at how the cats settled onto Lia’s bed.

Lia pouted as well, Ryujin was just so cute right now. “I mean, it’s for work. I’m not sure if they’ll let me?” Ryujin sighed. “It’s my fault. I’ve been avoiding you.”

Lia just looked at her, confused. _How is avoiding me connected to this…_

“Please don’t leave, Lia….”

“Ryujin, I--”

“No, no. I’m sorry. I just got scared, seeing how you are with Byul and Dal and how I feel like you’re home to me already even if it’s just less than two months, that’s why I was avoiding you because I was trying to control my feelings but now you’re leaving and I’m regretting even avoiding you and ---”

 _Wait a minute….._ “Ryujin, calm down first and listen to m--”

But Ryujin kept talking. “I don’t want you to go, I-”

“Ryujin.” Lia tried again.

“I’m sorry please just don’t leave, Lia. I Iove you, I-”

“SHIN RYUJIN” Lia took hold of Ryujin’s shoulders and shook her. “What?”

“I’m only leaving for two weeks, ohmygod what were you thinking???” Ryujin blinked. “…huh?”

“It’s a two-week work trip to Japan. I’m only going to be gone for two weeks. I’m not leaving for good.”

“I---” Ryujin immediately realized what she had just done but there was no way to undo it now. She just wants the ground the eat her up.

Lia grinned, Ryujin gulped. _Oh no_

“..I…should go-” Ryujin was about to walk away but Lia’s grip on her was firm. “No, you’re not going anywhere.” Lia laughed and pulled Ryujin in. Ryujin closed her eyes in anticipation but Lia kissed her on the cheeks instead and then continued laughing because Ryujin was embarrassed. “You’re so cute, Ryujin-ah.”

“...”

“I love you too and I’m not going to leave you, but I am going on that work trip.” Ryujin nodded.

Lia was still smiling. “Now that we cleared that…” Ryujin raised both of her brows. She’s not sure if she’s liking how suspicious Lia’s smile is just now. “…what?”

“Let’s sleep together.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> and im sorry i couldn't think of a way too include yuna huhu  
> next time for sure <3


End file.
